In the area of chip-level integration of microwave and photonic components, an important objective that must be achieved is the efficient optical coupling of optical fibers with optical components on the chip. If a laser is fabricated on the chip to generate an outgoing optical data signal, reflections of such signals from the fiber endface or from an external modulator back into the laser cavity must be minimized to avoid the generation of noise, which impairs the signal quality. Optical connectors allowing the efficient passage of optical signals in one direction and virtually blocking the transmission of optical signals in the reverse, therefore, are essential components for interconnecting microwave and photonic components.
Ozeki et al. (Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 26, No. 7, Apr. 1, 1975 describe biconically tapered cladded optical fibers for filtering higher-order modes of optical signals.
Krchnavek et al. (J. Appl. Phys. 66 (11), Dec. 1, 1989) disclose the fabrication of optical channel waveguides on oxidized silicon wavers using an adhesive which is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet light.
Oda (Japan 4-93815, March 1992) describes an optical isolator made of a magnetic semidonductor, such as CdMnTe, on a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate to convert modes of optical signals by application of an electrical and a magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,492 (Ishii, et al., May 30, 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,163 (Goodwin et al., Jan. 19, 1988), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,946 (Pimpinella et al., Oct. 25, 1988) provide means for the alignment of the optical axes of light-generating devices and optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,451 (Wills et al., Jun. 2, 1992) provides methods for fabricating optical waveguides for interconnecting inegrated circuit devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,072 (Goodfellow et al., Nov. 2, 1982) provides a method for sealing an optical fiber to a light-emitting diode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,806 (Owen, Mar. 28, 1989) provides apparatus for launching laser light into an optical fiber which prevents reflection back into the laser cavity and suppresses establishment of an interfering standing wave in the laser cavity.